New Holocaust
by Bishop J.R. Hunter
Summary: Honoria is forced into making a terrible choice...one that will change her life forever.
1. The Clinic

She waited in the clinic, fear knotting her stomach. She looked down at her slightly swollen stomach, thinking about what she came here to do. One woman, small, yet regal in appearance, walked out of the hall to the young lady's left, swaying a little.

She seemed happy about slaughtering her child on an altar of selfishness and greed, but her eyes showed how she truly felt.

She was fearful.

She regretted her decision.

She felt _sorrow_.

The young lady's name was called, and she walked into the hallway, that stank of death and decay, that was imprinted with the anguished cries of mother and child.

Honoria Christy Walton walked down the hall, and changed her life forever.

Author's Note: This is a first try as to posting a story on the Internet. I hope that it brings hope to all who read it, and that some of you on this website will reconsider your beliefs.

Blessings,

Bishop Hunter

P.S.: This story will continue, but I'm starting out with this.


	2. Her Choice

Honoria walked down the hall, following the severe-looking nurse clad in a simple white frock. Honoria wondered why this woman chose this ghastly profession, and if that was why she saw nothing but sadness and despair in the woman's eyes.

The nurse stopped at a door, and tried to administer some small comfort by resting her slim hand on Honoria's shaking shoulder, saying, "You're doing the right thing."

Honoria smoothed her pink cardigan and flowered yellow skirt. Odd-wearing such cheery clothes on the day that she would let a doctor kill her four month old baby.

Honoria waited sadly for the doctor to arrive. She sat, thinking of why she was here…

"_Come on, Honoria," Adam said. "Please."_

"_I can't."_

_They sat on his bed, alone. Mr. and Mrs. Vandervan were away, trusting their son and his soon-to-be fiancée to not do anything while they were out at a missions conference.__1__Adam, a handsome dark-haired young man, fell in love (or lust?) with Honoria from the moment he saw her. Honoria, often teased for her old-fashioned name and "prairie" clothes__2__ was thrilled that the handsome senior boy chose her and would hopefully soon marry her. It was Honoria's hair that first attracted Adam. Long, golden, and always worn up, Adam longed for the day when she would take it down, for him alone.__3_

"_Take it down for me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to see your sunlight."_

_Honoria reached up for the myriad of bobby pins that held her hair in place._

_And let her hair fall._

_Adam took her into his arms and lay her down._

_She was never the same._

Honoria looked up and saw that the doctor was in the room. She also realized that a track of tears lined her cheeks.

The doctor, a small woman who reminded Honoria of Vera Drake, was very calming and gentle as she asked her to lie down on the couch, much like a dentist's chair, and put her slender feet in the stirrups.

"All I'm going to do, dear, is give you some medicine, and that'll take care of everything."

"But…what will that do?"

"Do you know what happens in a miscarriage?"

"A little. Aunt Orpah lost a four month old when I was little, but Mama and the other aunts kept the children out of the room so we wouldn't be bothered. Prophet Warren said that it was because of unconfessed sin, that God visited His judgment on Orpah and Absalom because they did something wrong in His eyes."

"Well, what's going to happen is something like that. The medicine that I'll inject into your womb will cause the womb to contract, which will in turn cause the womb to expel the fetal tissue."

"The baby. Please."

"The baby."

Honoria laid her head down, glad to see that she was doing the right thing.

Dear Brethren and Unbelievers:

This story is not complete, but I hope you all enjoy it. Note that what Honoria and Adam did was consensual. She was not forced. She was not accosted. She willingly went along, loose hair and all. Learn from Honoria's mistake. Choose Life!

P.S. Does anyone think that the names in this story, particularly Honoria's herself, are too old fashioned? Too bad; I'm leaving them. :)

Blessings,

Bishop Hunter

1 Daniel and Prisca were originally missionaries, working through Dinah's Place, a Christian women's center. Their last station was on the "fallen" island of Patmos, Greece.

2 Honoria's family were ex-FLDS from the Big Creek settlement in Long Valley, Colorado. Known for "multiple wifery" and clothes from a bygone era, the Big Creek settlement was under fire from the law in 2005 due to under-age marriage. Thankfully, Honoria and her family escaped through the help of ex-FLDS Flora Jessup.

3 Honoria kept her hair modestly uncut due to Paul's command in 1 Corinthians 11, which told women that their hair was their glory and meant to be a covering, though the FLDS _added_ the _extra-biblical_ doctrine of wearing the hair up.


	3. Glory

Honoria seemed sad, Adam thought. Tired…worn…alone.

He cared for her so much. He longed to take her into his arms and hold her, tell her that everything would be alright. He got dressed in Honoria's favorite outfit of his-a warm, soft red sweater and jeans-and visited her.

She stood at the door, wearing a cheery white blouse and dark skirt that came past her knees.

"Adam?"

"Hi, honey. You didn't seem to be feeling well, so I decided to visit."

"Oh."

A wry smile crossed his lips. "Am I only going to get single syllables out of you today?"

She smiled sadly.

"Come on, Honoria. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked down. "Well…remember when I gave you my precious gift four months ago?"

Not one for references to a woman's lost chastity, Adam flushed.

"Yes."

"I got pregnant."

"You mean that I'm a daddy?"

"You were."

"Were?"

"He's gone, Adam. I gave him back to Jesus."

Adam couldn't believe it. His sweet, patient Honoria, ever loving, ever gentle, had had an _abortion_?

"What did that monster do to you?" he asked.

"Dr. Kingston isn't a monster, Ad. She was a very nice agnostic woman who just happens to be in the profession of slaughtering children."

She stopped herself, realizing the truth of what she had said.

Honoria threw herself into Adam's strong arms.

She sobbed.

"What have I done?"

Adam walked her into her warm, inviting living room, and lay her down on the couch.

"Shhh, honey…I'm here. Everything'll be alright."

"Oh, Adam…why did I do this?"

"Ask the Savior to help you. He'll give you the comfort I can't."

He gently pushed a tendril of hair away from her cheek.

"Adam…will you pray with me?"

He smiled and grasped her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the slender top.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we ask that You shower Honoria with Your love…"

_Honoria_

I knew from the minute I came into the Women's Clinic of Boston1 (Funded by March of Dimes) that I was doing the wrong thing.

You see, I was raised in the FLDS2, a very conservative and repressive community of Mormons that broke off from the Mormon Church over the issue of polygamy. My grandfather was the original prophet of Allred Creek, the compound where we lived. But after he died… things started to change.

My grandfather loved me dearly, which made having an abusive father more bearable. He passed in his sleep on July 15, 1995, when I was thirteen. The new prophet, Rowan Cole, had a number of wives-seven-and sought me out to be his eighth.

I was only fourteen at this time-growing into a young woman, and being able to mind the utter dreadfulness of the "prairie" clothes we wore.(I've gotten used to them-you can tell by looking at my closet. It's probably a safe bet that Nicolette Grant the second wife on HBO's _Big Love_ and I have the same taste in clothes. Though how she finds such dreadful things in today's stores I'll never guess. And why do I watch _Big Love_? Juniper Creek reminds me of home.) But I felt that God could never accept such a child…and I was just so afraid and alone…and I didn't want to hurt Adam. I didn't want to saddle him with an illegitimate child, so I did what I felt I needed to do.

And I will always regret my decision.

_Adam_

When my Honoria told me that she sacrificed our little one, I was not mad. I was saddened for her. I wanted her to be able to come to me for any help she needed. I just wish that she felt close enough with me to tell me that I was a daddy-while the baby was still alive.

Honoria sobbed, telling me about our little one. He was a boy, small, but still beautiful.

"I…I named him James Philip…his name is written in the Book of Life…Thank the Lord."

Even though we were happy with our son being Home with the Lord, we still wept for our son.

Honoria still wept. She sometimes smiled, though. Like when Adam brought her a bouquet of lilies and lavenders-her favorites. He gently stroked her hair as she leaned against his chest.

"Do you think I should change the way I dress, Adam?" she asked, the first time she smiled since he brought her the flowers.

He smiled. "I like the way you dress. It says 'I'm a godly woman, who dresses with modesty and dignity.'"

"Oh…that's so sweet! I think I'll be able to face this bittersweet road better, with you."

"Thank you, honey. I love you."

"And I love you."

They kissed lightly, and with only slight tears in her eyes, Honoria knew that with her beloved and her Lord, she could face the long road ahead with joy.

1 Women's Clinic of Boston: Supporting a Woman's Right to Choose (Funded by March of Dimes)

2 Fundamentalist Church of Jesus Christ of Latter day Saints


End file.
